¡MIRAME!
by lenore4love
Summary: El misterio que ni siquiera Nougami Neuro puede resolver... ¿de quien esta enamorada Yako? Y/N
1. Chapter 1

¡MIRAME!

Era un día normal y común y corriente en la oficina de la gran detective Yako Katsuragui, el problema era que… la detective aun no llegaba y su "asistente" solo veía placidamente la puerta desde detrás de un escritorio esperando que su "sensei" llegara para poder torturarla tanto como se merecía por hacerlo esperar.

Después de unos minutos Yako llegó, algo apresurada y trataba de tomar aire.

El demonio se acercó a ella, la tomo por la cabeza y la azotó contra la pared

-llegas tarde- le dijo con una sonrisa demoníaca

-lo siento… es que… bueno, no importa- dijo Yako tratando de zafarse de su amo, mientras desviaba la mirada, al parecer estaba evitando ver a los ojos al demonio, Neuro se le quedo viendo por unos segundos, después regresó a su escritorio.

El día pasó normal, Yako trabaja, al igual que Godai y Akane, la oficina estaba muy silenciosa, y Neuro de vez en cuando le echaba un ojo a la rubia que tenía la mirada perdida.

-se puede saber en que diablos piensas, claro, si es que puedes pensar- le dijo Neuro desde atrás del sillón donde estaba sentaba Yako, la cual se sobresalto y volteo a ver a su jefe con algo de miedo y un rubor en sus mejillas

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Qué acaso estas enamorada y mal correspondida?- preguntó Godai sin poner mucha atención, pues estaba jugando con su cuchillo

-ahhh… pero ¿Qué dices? por supuesto que no ¿Cómo crees? Ahhh, ja, ja, ja- respondió muy nerviosa Yako sonrojándose aun mas

Neuro vio a su esclavo número dos, y después a Yako que se rascaba la cabeza mientras reía con nerviosismo.

¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó curioso el demonio

-significa que te sientes atraído por alguien, pero esa persona no te hace ni el mas mínimo caso, o que simplemente no siente esa misma atracción por ti. Dios, como no puedes saber algo tan simple- error por parte de Godai.

Neuro lo tomo por la cabeza y lo arrojó por la ventana para que cayera sobre su preciada camioneta.

-perdón por que no me importen cosas tan insignificantes como esas- dijo Neuro sin quitar su sonrisa

-insignificantes…- repitió Yako en voz baja, casi inaudible con una cara triste

Neuro la miró fijamente ¿Quién era esa otra persona por la cual su esclava se sentía atraída?, no podía permitirlo, era su esclava no la de nadie mas, además, ella no podía darse el lujo de pensar en alguien mas que no fuera él.

-bueno, creo que es hora de irme, nos vemos mañana- dijo aun con un tono melancólico la rubia que acomodaba sus cosas.

El demonio la siguió con la mirada hasta que salio por la puerta

-tonto- dijo la chica la salir de la oficina.

-mmmmmm, no hay de que preocuparse, al parecer ella no es correspondida- dijo con una sonrisa maléfica mientras miraba por la ventana como su esclavo agonizaba por la caída, no había problema, no iba a morir.

Llegando a casa Yako se tiro boca abajo en su cama hundiendo su cara en una almohada.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué de todas las personas que conozco… tenía que ser precisamente él…? Esto es demasiado complicado para mi, prefiero resolver misterios, ver cadáveres, arriesgar mi vida todos los días… a estar enamorada de esa persona…- pensaba para sus adentros la rubia, hasta que sintió vibrar sus celular.

-¿diga? ah, hola Kanae, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Yako tratando de sonar casual

-yo estoy bien, ¿tu como estas?, ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó su amiga, la única en todo el mundo que sabía hasta ahora uno de sus mas grandes secretos, y no, su amiga no sabía que Neuro era un demonio y ella su esclava, se trataba de otro gran secreto.

-ah, pues parece ser que será imposible, ya te lo había dicho- dijo Yako

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó su amiga

-pues… porque para él… todo lo que no sean misterios le parecen cosas insignificantes…- dijo ella dejando de fingir su voz

-vamos Yako no te deprimas, yo se que eres una chica genial y muy linda, puedes conquistar el corazón de cualquiera, yo se que si-trataba de animarla Kanae

-no te preocupes, ya me esperaba esto, yo se bien que Neuro… nunca podría fijarse en alguien como yo…- dijo con una risita triste

-Yako…- dijo con nostalgia su amiga

-bueno, mejor nos vemos mañana, que tengo mucha tarea por hacer, nos vemos- y colgó para después volverse a tirar en la cama

-así estamos mejor, además, si le digo lo que siento a Neuro lo mas probable es que termine torturándome o burlándose de mí- decía tratando de no soltar lagrimas

Su teléfono volvió a vibrar, pero esta vez no se trataba de su amiga; era un mensaje de texto de Higuchi

"Hola Yako, ¿puedo pasar mañana por ti a la escuela? Tengo una investigación cerca y me gustaría verte, hasta luego"

La rubia sonrió satisfecha, tal vez ver a un amigo que no le recordara el tema de un amor imposible la haría sentir mejor.

El día siguiente llegó, aunque al parecer llovería ya que el cielo estaba muy negro desde temprano.

La detective se encamino a la escuela, estaba un poco mas animada, pues había desayunado mucho y muy rico. La comida siempre tenía un efecto casi mágico en ella.

Kanae la saludo como siempre, al parecer por la plática de la noche anterior se había dado cuenta de que su amiga no quería saber nada más del tema así que solo le sonrió y hablo de cualquier cosa.

La campana de fin de clases sonó, Yako corrió a la salida, pues desde la ventana había visto al pelinegro esperándola.

-lo siento ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?- preguntó la joven.

El hacker sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-me alegra mucho poder verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo, y solo nos hemos podido comunicar por el Internet- le dijo sin quitar la sonrisa Higuchi.

Unas cuantas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo

-ahhhh, que mal, olvide mi paraguas- se lamentó Yako

-será mejor que nos demos prisa o terminaremos empapados-

Los dos amigos comenzaron a correr pero el agua los alcanzó, y terminaron refugiándose en una tienda

-ahhhhh, si llego tarde Neuro me va a matar- se lamentó Yako

-¿Por qué si tu eres la jefa?- Preguntó Higuchi

-ahhhh, es que le prometí que le enseñaría nuevas formas de identificar la evidencia… y se sentirá muy decepcionado si llego tarde- dijo nerviosa

-ya veo- dijo el pelinegro mirando a lo lejos

El celular de Yako le aviso que tenía un mensaje de Akane

"Neuro se esta desesperando, será mejor que te apresures" leyó Yako, pero fue interrumpida al sentir un peso extra sobre sus hombros. Era la chamarra de su acompañante.

-será mejor que te la pongas, así no te mojaras tanto, al parecer tus asistentes no pueden esperar mas- dijo

-pero ¿y tu?- preguntó la rubia

-no te preocupes, al lugar a donde tengo que ir esta aquí enfrente, es solo que quería acompañarte hasta la oficina, pero al parecer ya es algo tarde- le dijo sonriendo

Yako le respondió la sonrisa y se puso su chamarra, por suerte esta tenía capucha y se resguardaba mejor de la lluvia, aunque le quedaba muy grande.

-muchas gracias, nos vemos después- se hecho a correr lo mas rápido posible y con cuidando de no resbalarse.

-la chica abrió en seguida la puerta y como recibimiento obtuvo la mano demoníaca de Neuro sobre su cara

-¿Quién te crees para hacerme esperar tanto tiempo?- le dijo

-suéltame, ¿ya viste la lluvia que hay?- le dijo tomándolo por el brazo intentando en vano que le quitara la garra de encima

Al hacer esto Neuro se percato de la nueva prenda que traía su esclava, le quedaba muy grande para ser de ella, era de hombre… si, su esclava había estado con otro hombre que no fuera él o el esclavo número dos.

-y dime Yako, ¿te divertiste con tu amigo?- le preguntó con esa sonrisa demoníaca y con un tono sarcástico dejándola libre

-¿amigo?- preguntó Yako, hasta que se dio cuneta de que aun traía puesta la chamarra del chico –ah, es que Higuchi-san pasó hoy por mi a la escuela, y cuando veníamos camino aquí empezó a llover, por eso me la prestó, y por eso llegue tarde- explico quitándosela para que se secara

Neuro que al parecer no la estaba escuchando, pues estaba de espaldas a ella, la vio de reojo con una mirada casi asesina

-espero que eso no vuelva a suceder, y como castigo tendrás que ser mi silla todo el día- le dijo con esa sonrisa hipócrita que solo usaba con los clientes

-¿Qué? Mi espalda no lo soportará- replico la chica

-no te lo estoy preguntando te lo estoy ordenando, y si no lo haces dentro de ti habrán otras cosas que no sean tus órganos- le dijo tomándola por la cabeza y haciendo presión en ella.


	2. Chapter 2

¡MIRAME!

CAPITULO 2

-ya no soporto mas…- se quejó Yako al sentir todo el peso de su amo sobre ella

-¿decías algo?- preguntó Neuro sin quitar la vista de su computadora

-no… nada- la rubia sabía perfectamente que si llegaba a reclamar o a contradecir lo que el demonio dijera, le iría realmente mal, así que lo mejor era aguantar la tortura el mas tiempo posible, además solo faltaban unos minutos para poder irse.

-Neuro… ya me tengo que ir- dijo Yako antes de que sus brazos y piernas cedieran ante el cansancio

-que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes, ¿no es así sensei?- preguntó de nuevo con esa estupida sonrisa que nadie le podía creer.

-me duele todo- renegaba la colegiala tomando sus cosas

-espero que mañana no te distraigas y llegues temprano- le advirtió Neuro con sus extraños ojos verdes brillando

-oye Neuro… ¿acaso hay otra cosa que te interese aparte de los misterios?- Preguntó Yako mirándolo fijamente y con seriedad

-por supuesto que no, los misterios son todo para mí- le dijo sin interés mirando por la ventana

-si, creo que fue una pregunta estupida. No te preocupes, mañana llegare temprano- le dijo dándole la espalda acercándose a la puerta.

Neuro clavó los ojos en la puerta por la que acababa de salir la muchacha.

Yako había estado rara con él esos últimos días, y ese era un misterio que no dejaría pasar por alto.

Yako caminaba con la mirada perdida, y al parecer estaba muy absorta en sus pensamientos, pues no se había percatado de la presencia de alguien que la seguía.

La chica pasó por una cafetería, se quedó mirando a través del vidrio pero decidió no entrar (no por que no tuviera hambre, sino por que no traía dinero)

Al fin llegó a su casa, no había nadie, como siempre. Abrió el refrigerador y comió, después subió a su habitación para tirarse sobre la cama boca arriba mirando hacia el techo, se quedó así por unos minutos.

Los ojos que la habían estado siguiendo se comenzaron a aburrir

-al parecer no tiene nada- pero un grito, o mas bien un reclamo hizo que el espía volviera a posar sus ojos esmeralda brillante sobre ella

-eres un tonto, un tonto sin remedio- le gritaba Yako al espejo en donde tenía un recorte de periódico pegado –bueno… yo también tengo la culpa… no he tenido el valor para decírtelo, pero… ¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles?... de todos modos, nunca podrías darle importancia, siempre estas muy ocupado en tus asuntos, lo mejor será que esto sea solo un secreto- y acaricio tiernamente el recorte, mirando de manera melancólica el pedazo de papel.

-¿a quien le habla?- se preguntó Neuro a si mismo mirando por la ventana, al parecer de nuevo había usado esa extraña cosa viscosa que lo hacía invisible , pero no quiso arriesgarse tanto entrando a la habitación, llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando con Yako, lo suficiente como para que esta sintiera su presencia.

La chica se metió al baño, se iba a dar una ducha. Neuro se retiró, lo mejor sería regresar mañana cuando ella estuviera en clase, para ver a quien diablos le estaba hablando Yako.

Nuevo día, y un nuevo misterio. Neuro se dirigió a la casa de la chica, muy seguro de que la muchacha estaba en la escuela calentando su banca como de costumbre.

Cuando entró a su habitación lo primero que busco fue el recorte en el espejo, y ahí estaba, al parecer Yako había recortado el articulo completo pues solo quería la imagen, ya que no tenía ni siquiera el titulo ni nada.

En aquella foto salía la rubia.

-no creo que esa tonta sea tan ególatra como para tener una foto de ella misma- así que miro con mas atención.

Detrás de la detective aparecían el detective Sasakuza, su ayudante inútil, Godai, Higuchi y él.

Ahora lo recordaba, esa foto había sido sacada después de haber resuelto un caso de un político que mataba a sus rivales, a Yako le habían pedido muchas entrevistas mientras que él estaba hablando con la policía, por eso salían ellos y Godai estaba ahí por que una vez mas había sido usado como carnada.

Neuro ya había visto lo que necesitaba, así que era hora de volver.

-antes que nada tengo que saber a que se refería con "decírtelo", ¿Qué quiere decirle a quien? Descartemos al asistente de Sasakuza, a Yako no le importa lo que haga ese tipo; entonces nos quedan Godai, el detective, Higuchi y yo- pensaba Neuro recordando la fotografía. -También dijo que siempre estaba metido en sus asuntos, tanto Sazakuza, Higuchi y yo siempre tenemos algo en que pensar, y el esclavo número dos nunca hace nada, solo trabaja cuando me conviene, así que también podemos descartarlo a él… entonces quedamos nosotros tres… ¿Qué podría ser tan importante que esta impidiendo a mi esclava trabajar como se debe?... ¿tal vez es lo que dijo Godai la ultima vez?, eso de estar enamorado y mal correspondido, si es así de quien puede estar enamorada nuestro pequeño gusano…

-ya llegué- dijo una rubia entrando a la oficina, pero detrás de ella había alguien mas.

-muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta acá- agradeció la chica a cierto pelinegro que le sonreía con autentica amabilidad

-ah, buenas tardes Higuchi-san, espero no haya sido mucha molestia haber encaminado a sensei hasta la oficina- dijo Neuro con su voz fingida

-fue un placer- respondió dirigiéndole una mirada algo… burlona, pues después volteo a ver a Yako la tomo por la cara, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la comisura del labio.

Yako se sorprendió mucho e inmediatamente volteo a ver a Neuro al cual le brillaban nuevamente de forma anormal sus ojos esmeralda que miraban con desprecio al moreno.


	3. Chapter 3

¡MIRAME!

CAPITULO 3

Cuando Neuro vio esto sentía que le hervía la sangre, solo él tenía el derecho de acercarse tanto a su esclava y solo él tenía el derecho de tocarla, nadie más. ¿Qué acaso lo estaba retando?

Neuro había visto muchas veces en los programas que Godai veía con tanta emoción que siempre que un hombre besaba a una mujer en la boca esta siempre se quedaba con él hasta el final, también lo había leído en una de las novelas románticas que Yako guardaba secretamente, así que el demonio había llegado a la conclusión de que al besar a alguien del sexo opuesto (nunca ha visto yuri o yaoi) este se vuelve de tu propiedad, y al parecer Higuchi estaba insinuándole eso, pues su boca estaba muy cerca de los labios de SU esclava. Pero el demonio fue bueno disimulando su rabia.

Higuchi al fin se había retirado.

Neuro se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la muchacha con una mirada muy seria.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Yako, Neuro la tomo por las muñecas con fuerza y la sometió contra el escritorio del esclavo numero dos

-suéltame- chilló la muchacha a la vez que el demonio aplicaba mas fuerza en las muñecas de la chica

-¿recuerdas cunado nos conocimos?- preguntó acercando su cara a la de ella. Neuro sintió como el corazón de Yako comenzaba a latir rápidamente y su respiración se entrecortaba (bien, describiré mejor la escena para que entiendan la reacción de Yako: la chica esta sobre el escritorio con Neuro tomándola por las muñecas con la mitad de su cuero sobre ella y la otra mitad entre las piernas de Yako)

-s… si, ¿eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto la chica intentando con todas sus fuerza no sonrojarse.

Neuro puso su boca cerca del oído de Yako para decirle con su voz profunda

-entonces sabes bien que a cambio de que yo resolviera el caso de tu padre tu serias mi esclava. Yo ya cumplí con mi parte*, ahora hazlo tú y deja de estar tanto tiempo con otros hombres- Yako sentía la respiración de su amo en su oído y cerca de su cuello, se estremeció un poco al sentir el roce de los labios de Neuro con su piel a la hora de que Neuro volvía a alzar la cara para mirarla

-Neuro… tu estas…- pero fue interrumpida al escuchar que la puerta se abría

-¿pero que diablos están haciendo en mi escritorio? Búsquense un hotel por el amor de dios- dijo Godai gritando al ver la extraña pose en la que estaban Yako y Neuro y dando un portazo salio de la oficina.

Neuro soltó a Yako y se quito de encima de ella, mientras que la chica se quedo sentada sobre el escritorio. Su corazón todavía no se tranquilizaba y aun podía sentir la respiración tibia de su "asistente".

-bien, ahora, ¿en que estaba?, ah si- decía Neuro regresando a su lugar -esclava, ¿estas enamorada de alguien?- preguntó Neuro como si no tuviera importancia y con esos ojitos extraños que hace

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo me preguntas eso?, no me digas que… ya te diste cuenta- dijo la chica acercándose a él sin quitar las manos de su pecho pues sentía que si lo hacia se le saldría el corazón

-por supuesto que si- respondió, aunque ni siquiera sabía de que hablaba ella

-oh dios… ¿acaso soy tan obvia?- dijo ella sonrojándose al máximo

-claro- dijo Neuro esperando a que la chica revelara la verdad

-no creo… seguramente te lo dijo Kanae ¿verdad? Si ya te hubieras dado cuenta no estrías tan tranquilo… al menos me estarías torturando por horas, lo que quiere decir que no te lo dijo todo, ah, que alivio, aun así no creo que te interese, tu solo me ves como tu esclava, será mejor que me sigas viendo de esa manera- dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada

¿De que diablos estaba hablando? ¿Por qué no podía mas ser mas clara?, bueno, ahora sabía quien podía recurrir, su amiga, ella lo sabía todo, al fin sabría de quien estaba enamorada Yako y quien era el infeliz que la quería separar de su lado… bueno, en el sentido de que ningún humano podría quitarle lo que es de su propiedad, claro esta.

Así que mañana iría a darle una visita a Kanae.

Ese día Neuro estuvo vigilando muy de cerca de la rubia. Y había descubierto muchas cosas: a veces ella lo miraba de reojo, se sonrojaba y volvía hacer como si trabajara, también suspiraba mucho, se quedaba pensativa y ponía su mano en el lugar donde Higuchi la había besado y el gesto de su rostro cambiaba a uno triste.

Otra cosa que Neuro odiaba a morir a parte del hecho de que su esclava estuviera con alguien mas que no fueran él o el esclavo número dos, era que pusiera esa cara triste o que se pusiera a llorar, no sabía por que pero lo detestaba, era como si a él le enterraran un cuchillo en el estomago y se lo retorcieran; prefería mil veces soportarla llorando por hambre, pero no por otra cosa… ah, esa sensación era horrible, pero tenía que soportarla hasta que terminará de resolver el misterio.

-bueno, ya es hora de irme, nos vemos mañana- decía la chica mientras acomodaba sus cosas con algo de pesadez –Neuro… dijo ella antes de irse- el demonio se quedó callado

-Esta tarde… cuando Higuchi-san se despidió de mi… ¿estabas celoso?-preguntó ella con una mirada seria

-¿celoso?- preguntó el hombre con sus ojos raros

-si, es cuando, te enojas mucho con alguien más por que sientes que… te va a quitar algo o a alguien, como si te lo fueran a robar- trató de explicar Yako

-mmmmmmmm, si eso significa estar celoso… supongo que lo estaba- respondió volviendo a posar la mirada sobre su computadora

Yako no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, estaba procesándolo, su despiadado asistente estaba celoso… lo que significaba que…

-no voy a dejar que me quiten a mi esclava, sino ¿Quién me ayudara a conseguir misterios?- dijo el demonio con sus ojos esmeralda brillándole de forma anormal y con esa sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes puntiagudos.

El mundo se le vino abajo a la colegiala que escondió sus ojos entre su cabello para no dejar notar las lagrimas que comenzaban a asomarse –ya veo, bueno, nos vemos mañana- dijo con la voz entrecortada echando a correr.

*En el manga es Neuro quien resuelve el caso de la muerte del padre de Yako.


	4. Chapter 4

FANFICTION

MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO

¡MIRAME!

Era un Nuevo día lo que significaba que era el día que Neuro se tenía que encontrar con Kanae, aunque ella no lo supiera.

-buenas tardes Kanae-san- dijo Neuro con su voz y su sonrisa amable. La chica se sorprendió un poco al verlo, pero después su mirada cambio a una de resentimiento

-¿eres el asistente de Yako verdad?- pregunto ella al parecer estaba molesta con él, pero eso no hizo que el demonio cambiara su cara de niño bueno

-si, quería hablar sobre ella precisamente- dijo él

-¿Qué pasa con Yako?- preguntó la chica con semblante preocupado

-eso es lo que yo quisiera saber, estos últimos días ha estado muy rara, no se que pasa con ella- dijo Neuro fingiendo preocupación

-como no quieres que este así si su amor no es correspondido- exclamo la chica enojada pero inmediatamente se tapo la boca con las dos manos y se reprimió a si misma

-entonces sensei si esta enamorada…- dijo el detective mas para si mismo que para la joven que lo volteo a ver con cara de interrogación

-¿no lo sabías?- preguntó Kanae para después mostrar una sonrisa melancólica –bueno, ella siempre ha sido una experta ocultando lo que siente, aun cuando su padre murió ella andaba por ahí como si nada, y cuando creía que nadie la veía se ponía a llorar, debe pasar lo mismo con… esa persona, ella esta tan convencida de que él no la quiere que prefiere vivir con ese secreto, pero me asombra ver que Yako es una gran actriz, no me creo que solo yo me haya dado cuenta de que le gusta alguien, eso significa que mi amiga aun tiene una oportunidad, pero bueno, es hora de irme, nos vemos y cuida bien de ella- dijo Kanae guiñándole un ojo y despidiéndose con la mano mientras caminaba en la dirección opuesta

-así que mis sospechas eran ciertas, ahora solo falta ver quien es esa persona- y se dirigió de nuevo a su oficina.

Cuando entró vio algo que no le agrado para nada, la rubia estaba contra la pared pues frente a ella estaba el maldito hacker muy cerca de ella con las manos recargadas en la pared.

-vaya, que sorpresa Higuchi-san, ¿te podemos ayudar en algo?- preguntó el demonio con su sonrisa hipócrita

Yako volteo a verlo y al parecer estaba algo asustada.

Higuchi se separo de ella, se metió las manos a los bolsillos y se dirigió a la puerta, al pasar a un lado de Neuro le dijo en voz baja

-si no haces algo me la quedaré yo- y salio del lugar

-Neuro, no era lo que parecía, él solo…- pero el demonio la interrumpió

-no quiero escuchar tus patéticas excusas, mejor ponte a trabajar-

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué eres así? Un día me regañabas por que estoy con alguien mas y al otro día no te importa, ¿Qué te pasa?- le grito Yako muy enojada

-eso quisiera saber yo- le respondió Neuro con una mirada muy seria, tanto que daba miedo -¿Por qué estas así?, parece que te han chupado el cerebro, estas perdida, suspiras todo el tiempo, te pones nerviosa y te sonrojas, ¿Qué acaso estar enamorado es tan malo?- preguntó. Yako se quedó como piedra al escuchar esto

-entonces si lo sabias…- dijo ella

-se que estas enamorada mas no se de quien, si tanto te hace sufrir por que no se lo dices y ya- le dijo recargando el mentón sobre su mano y con gesto aburrido

-no… nunca se lo diré, prefiero estar con alguien mas antes que decírselo- dijo con tono triste el cual cambio al sentir la mano de Neuro que la tomaba por la cara y la obligaba a mirarlo, se había movido tan rápido que la rubia ni se había dado cuenta

-entonces si no se lo vas a decir yo no voy a permitir que estés con alguien mas- y sin previo aviso juntó su boca con la de ella. Yako dejó de respirar por unos segundos, podía sentir los labios de Neuro sobre los suyos. La rubia comenzó con un tierno beso que ni siquiera el más cruel demonio pudo evitar corresponder. Después de un breve momento él se separó.

-al parecer no pude comerme este misterio, dudo mucho que me digas de quien estas enamorada-

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces… por que me besaste?- preguntó ella sorprendida

-para que te quede claro que solo eres mía. Ahora ponte a trabajar si no quieres que te arranque la lengua y ponga en su lugar un montón de gusanos que estarán gustosos de carcomer todo tu interior- Yako sonrió muy feliz, al parecer después de todo Neuro no era tan perspicaz como parecía.

FIN


End file.
